


Forget

by engel82



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are easier. Most days he just remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 9.21

There are things that he doesn’t talk about. Things that he doesn’t let himself get lost in for too long. Things like his dad, or Wendy. Like the days back in Baltimore PD.

There are silences that haunt him with names he can’t forget; with the smell of blood and too many goodbyes that weren’t spoken. Some days he still expects to see Kate at Ziva’s desk, or Jenny walking down the stairs and the memories hit him so hard he can’t breathe for a moment.

Some days are easier. Most days he just remembers.

There are things that he can’t forget. Things he’s reminded of every day when he stands in front of the mirror. He hears his pleas and her screams every morning. He can still taste the smoke. He can still feel the fire closing in on them and the guilt...it never goes away.

There are people he doesn’t talk about and names that he can’t forget…


End file.
